Kalimba et la fille sans visage
by Lullyra
Summary: Il y a des souvenirs qui sont à la fois flous et nets, dont les contours nous échappent mais qu'on garde toujours au fond de soit. On oublie certains détails pour en chérir d'autres. Et qu'on soit un être humain normal ou un sociopathe autoproclamé, ce souvenir a toujours autant de valeur.


Disclaimer : Tout à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la BBC, rien à moi à part l'idée et la fille sans visage.

Hello les gens et gentes de tous horizons ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Sherlock sans que ce soit un crossover délirant, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Ce n'est pas très loin, c'est centré sur un souvenir.

Avant toute chose, je vous conseil vivement d'aller écouter ce morceau.

www*youtube*com/ watch?v=tg24k7tzIc0 (mettre des points à la place des * et enlever l'espace)

Ça vous donnera une idée du son d'un kalimba quand on sait bien en jouer et je pense que c'est indispensable pour saisir et comprendre ce qui va suivre. Et puis c'est tellement beau, ça peut pas faire de mal ^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

John avait l'habitude de se faire réveiller par la musique mélancolique de Sherlock. Quand ce dernier daignait faire preuve de virtuosité (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent), le docteur était ravi d'un pareil réveil tout en poésie.

Et puis un jour, ce fut l'inverse.

Sherlock s'était endormi sur le canapé, s'étant subitement dit que sa chambre était trop loin et John refusant de l'y porter.

D'abord, il crut qu'il pleuvait.

Pourtant, c'était encore plus délicat que des gouttes d'eau. A côté du bruit qu'il entendait, la pluie paraissait lourde et laide.

Il pensa rapidement à de délicats flocons de neige se posant en douceur sur le sol, comme une caresse, mais la neige ne faisait pas de bruit. Encore que si elle en faisait, ça serait celui là.

Il devinait quand même qu'elle pourrait être la source de cet instrument, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui là, à ce moment là.

Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit aussitôt John jouant de ce curieux instrument appelé kalimba. Sherlock referma paresseusement les yeux et se mit à écouter distraitement les notes au timbre si particulier, qui, maladroites, ne formaient pas une quelconque mélodie connu mais plus un air libre et aussi changeant que le vent lui-même. Dans un sens, c'était attendrissant. Surtout parce que c'était John.

Kalimba… Ça remontait à loin.

Sherlock était fier de sa mémoire sélective de super ordinateur, qui lui permettait de supprimer tous souvenirs jugés inutiles. Aussi avait-il sacrifié nombre de ses souvenirs d'enfance à la science.

Mais il y en avait un qu'il gardait précieusement, sans ne l'avouer à personne. C'était son secret, tel un trésor unique que lui seul était en mesure d'apprécier. Et à lui-seul, ce souvenir avait la douceur de l'enfance…

Sherlock est jeune, encore à l'âge où décider de devenir pirate semble être un choix de carrière judicieux. Encore à l'âge où les enfants n'acquièrent pas une cruauté violente qui les fait rejeter ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule de la majorité.

Ce qui met Sherlock a part dès cet âge là n'est ni la jalousie ni la haine qu'il inspire sans faire exprès dans l'esprit de ses camarades.

Plutôt le fait qu'il soit heureux dans son propre monde, et qu'un large cercle d'amis lui parait déjà futile. Mieux vaut être peu mais bien entouré.

De ce fait, il fréquente peu de gens. Principalement sa famille, en particulier Mycroft.

Et un jour, quand il rentre de l'école avec son frère, il trouve des « amis de la famille » chez lui. Déjà peu enclin à supporter ses ennuyeuses mondanités, il part se réfugier dans la bibliothèque familiale.

En ouvrant la porte, la musique lui parvient comme une brise chantante.

Il pense aussitôt que c'est la plus belle et la plus douce des choses qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Il pense à un chocolat chaud en hiver, à une ballerine qui s'élance, à un livre de contes aux pages jaunies et vieillies, à de la dentelle de glace dont est formé le givre, à une plume blanche et duveteuse, à des pleures d'ange, aux premiers bourgeons au printemps, à la rosée du matin, à des étoiles qui dansent, à un chaton qui court, à un papillon qui s'envole, à une chorale de fée…

Il secoue la tête, sa curiosité infantile qu'il gardera par la suite prend le dessus sur son émotion, et il entre dans la pièce.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, assise en tailleur à même le sol, se tient la musicienne au divin kalimba.

Sherlock déduit distraitement que c'est la fille aînée des invités de ses parents, qui doit avoir dans les 25 ans. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour une fois. Son profil se détache fortement avec le ciel blanc que laisse voir la baie vitrée à côté de laquelle elle est assise. Elle sourit à personne et au monde tout entier à la fois.

A l'heure actuelle, Sherlock est incapable de se souvenir de son visage, de son physique ni même de son prénom. Pour ce dernier point, il n'est même pas sûr de l'avoir demandé. Ceux sont les seules choses que le détective ait oubliées. Parce que ça n'a simplement pas d'importance.

Pour lui, la fille n'existe qu'à travers sa musique.

De ses doigts habiles nait une mélodie harmonieuse et tendre, une cascade de sons délicats qui bercent l'esprit, et c'est pourtant si simple et pur comme timbre. Il n'y a pas la virtuosité orgueilleuse d'un violon, ou le triomphe imposant d'un piano.

Il s'assoit à quelques pas d'elle sans faire de bruit. Elle aussi ne dit rien.

Tous deux sont conscients que le moindre mot trancherait avec trop de violence avec la musique tendre du kalimba.

En réalité, le moindre son briserait tout. Sherlock en oublie presque de respirer.

Les heures passent sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle joue et il écoute.

Il ne l'a vu que cette fois là, et sans doute ignore-t-elle qu'elle lui laissa un souvenir impérissable. Ou plutôt que sa musique plutôt que sa personne le marqua à vie.

Sherlock s'étira et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. John réalisa que son ami se réveillait, et arrêta de jouer. Timidement, le docteur lui demanda en montrant le kalimba :

« - Bonjour Sherlock. Ça ne t'a pas gêné au moins ? Je l'ai retrouvé et je voulais réessayer d'en jouer. »

Le détective secoua la tête et sourit.

« - Pas le moins du monde. »

Dans sa tête, il était encore un peu en enfance.


End file.
